


Holding My Thoughts In My Heart

by cassian



Category: 20 Natural, Mare Geek
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassian/pseuds/cassian
Summary: Delta precisa se provar digna para atravessar a névoa no caminho para a Torre da Lua.





	Holding My Thoughts In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Olá fellow gays, happy pride month!
> 
> Todo mundo sabe que eu não consigo fazer notas curtas então já peço perdão.  
> Essa fic é uma coisa bem curtinha que eu pensei em fazer enquanto assistia 20Natural e acabou acontecendo, foi bom pra me fazer voltar a escrever, mas não é nada perto o que essa série merece.  
> To postando isso sem revisão de terceiros e tem muitos problemas, mas eu queria postar logo >:( não me julguem muito.
> 
> Pra não perder o costume de recomendar música em toda santa fic o título dessa é da trilha sonora do Final Fantasy VII, e faz muito sentido ler escutando, é linda demais :)

     A névoa procurava por algo, Delta conseguia senti-la tateando seus pensamentos. Apesar de perceber uma motivação protetora naquele espírito estranho ela forçou o próprio corpo, e talvez até a consciência, a se contraírem um pouco.

     Não era como se esse espírito quisesse tomar nada, ele mais parecia estar passeando por memórias e motivações, e, quando não encontrou o que queria, trocou a abordagem por um pedido.

     A comunicação com a névoa não era verbal, passava longe de ser. O melhor jeito de descrever seria assumindo que ela não era um ser, e sim múltiplas forças com um objetivo que Delta não parecia compreender. Ela sabia que essas forças ansiavam por algo e se perguntava se deveria parar de resistir para descobrir o que, mas concluiu que aquilo parecia arriscado demais e tornou a seguir em frente, imaginando que os pedidos da névoa cessariam assim que ela alcançasse a outra margem do lago.

     Quando a influência da névoa se tornou menos presente e a urgência daquele pedido pareceu diminuir Delta respirou fundo esperando que tivesse cumprido o desafio e alcançado seu objetivo, mas, olhando ao redor, percebeu que estava de volta ao lugar de onde havia partido como se tivesse dado meia volta durante o percurso.

     A névoa mágica havia se recusado a deixa-la passar.

     Cymba, Lupita, Kikirim, Cora e Gioconda pareciam estar lá por mais tempo discutindo suas experiências e estratégias. A conversa seria de muita ajuda, mas a ladina não conseguia manter a atenção nas palavras dos amigos por muito tempo, sentia medo, como um arrepio que percorria sua espinha.

     Ao tentar avaliar a situação se distraiu encarando as mãos fechadas em punho, ter seus pensamentos invadidos por energias desconhecidas não a deixava nem um pouco confortável. A intenção da névoa parecia mais clara agora, Delta sabia que deveria se provar digna se quisesse atravessa-la, mas ter essa informação não a deixava mais relaxada.

     Enquanto tentava montar a própria tática para enfrentar o desafio a frente percebeu que a floresta havia se tornado mais silenciosa, seus amigos haviam avançado deixando-a para trás.

Com um plano pouco elaborado e o coração acelerado Delta decidiu dar os primeiros passos apreensivos em direção à água. Agora tentaria negociar com aquela força, mesmo que a ideia lhe desse arrepios.

     Aconteceu de maneira súbita da segunda vez, a névoa a reconhecia, parecia menos curiosa e mais impaciente. Então novamente os pedidos, como um instinto, como se ela já soubesse as vontades da névoa durante a vida toda.

     Deixou aquela sensação a consumir por completo, permitindo que a força procurasse o que tanto desejava, mas isso não pareceu adiantar.

     O pedido da névoa era o desejo de uma oferta, a busca já havia sido feita, agora precisava que algo lhe fosse entregue.

     Qualquer dúvida que surgia em sua mente vinha com respostas imediatas, entendia melhor a intenção da floresta com aquele obstáculo, compreendia seus motivos e a impaciência em obter respostas.

     A sensação de impaciência da névoa fez Delta se perguntar a quanto tempo estava dentro do lago, seriam alguns minutos? Ou horas? Seus amigos certamente já haviam chegado ao outro lado, será que a esperariam?

     Ela não duvidava da capacidade de nenhum dos companheiros de oferecer a névoa exatamente o que ela desejava, mas tinha receio de não conseguir fazer o mesmo. Por vezes se sentia mais como uma ferramenta, entendia seu papel como ladina e tinha confiança nas próprias habilidades, mas tinha medo de não ser capaz de apresentar os atributos necessários para vencer o desafio sozinha.

     A confusão interna apresentada por Delta pareceu entreter a névoa, que dançava por seus pensamentos e inseguranças querendo saber mais. Essas forças pareciam curiosas sobre seus sentimentos e por vezes a questionavam, queriam compreender seu medo de ser deixada pra trás, a necessidade de se provar útil para o grupo e vontade de descobrir o próprio valor. 

     Delta apresentava respostas esperando que aquilo fosse o bastante, mas logo percebeu que a oferta teria que ser espontânea e afirmativa, e não uma refutação.

     Pensando no que oferecer ela decidiu focar na curiosidade da névoa e nos amigos, não com a abordagem anterior de medo e preocupação, e sim de pertencimento.

     Relembrando os momentos em que mais se percebeu indispensável para o grupo Delta decidiu oferecer a névoa sua inventividade, qualidade que julgou mais importante e necessária, a mesma que ela sempre ofereceu a aquele grupo de pessoas que desejava pertencer.

     A névoa entendeu que ao oferecer sua melhor qualidade a ladina pareceu estar querendo se provar diante de si mesma, como se o desafio não fosse apenas uma prova de dignidade, mas também do próprio valor. Pertencer ao grupo significava que ela não precisava ter todas as respostas e não precisava passar por todas as provações sozinha, mesmo quando parecia estar distante dos amigos.

    Delta deixou a apreensão de ter sido deixada pra trás desaparecer e um sentimento positivo invadiu seu peito. Ela sabia que era indispensável, assim como sua inventividade, e sabia que o grupo estava esperando por ela do outro lado. Sentiu como se a névoa soprasse uma sensação de orgulho em seu rosto, como um conselho, queria que ela entendesse que a inventividade não a tornava indispensável para apenas para o grupo e que seu valor era ditado apenas por si mesma.

     Quando a névoa se tornou menos presente havia quase uma vontade de não a deixar escapar, tinha aprendido tanto sobre si mesma em tão pouco tempo, nunca esquecendo o real objetivo, mas se deixando levar por aquela conversa com a floresta e com a própria consciência.

     Sua visão retornou devagar e logo percebeu os amigos olhando em sua direção na beira do lago. Foi impossível resistir ao desejo de dar um sorriso de lado ao ver que estava certa quando assumiu que todos conseguiriam atravessar e estariam esperando por ela. De certa forma, haviam atravessado juntos.

     Passando ao lado dos amigos ainda atordoados Delta respirou fundo e estufou o peito.

     - Vamos lá, ladinos na frente. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ufa, por hoje é só.  
> Não sei quem vai acabar lendo isso, mas caso alguém da Maré Geek leia eu gostaria de agradecer por vocês serem tão incríveis e simplesmente legais pra caralho.  
> Ps: Eu sei que o Cymba conseguiu passar pela névoa de primeira, mas escrever uma fanfic de 20 Natural sem citar ele pareceu muito errado.  
> A Delta significa muito pra mim, não sei nem como explicar, mas eu precisava escrever sobre ela mesmo que fosse uma coisa pequena de início :)  
> Happy pride month mais uma vez, enalteçam a rainha não-binária da minha vida e até a próxima <3


End file.
